


Day 4: Patterns

by damnedluckebi



Series: Qrowtobee (Courtesy of Sorkari) [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Its comfort angst I guess?, M/M, Not happy but also fluff?, Patterns Prompt, seasons prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedluckebi/pseuds/damnedluckebi
Summary: A letter to Clover from Qrow.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Qrowtobee (Courtesy of Sorkari) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951915
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Day 4: Patterns

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to mash the Patterns with Seasons!  
> i hope I don't make y'all cry too hard on this one.  
> forgive me XD  
> Love your boi,  
> Roohbee <3

_Dear Clover,_

_What is this? My 5th letter? I can’t even remember….  
Anyway...hey again...it’s me. I can’t leave you alone can I? I’m not one to write but..you really did make me want to write. You’re really something Cloves.._

_It’s been...5 years since I wrote. If I can recall correctly, last I wrote was a few days after THAT incident. It still hurts thinking about that. But I’m not about to get sappy. Thought I’d update you on the whole Salem situation. I’m happy to say that she’s finally gone. So is Oz. He’s probably up in the clouds somewhere. We did it._

_Ruby lost an eye in the process though but..well...at least she’s alive. I don’t think I could ever forgive myself if I found out I let her die. Watts is still rotting in jail so that’s great. Ironwood well...Atlas has been taking care of him. Salem did take a huge hit on him. He’s also treating his PTSD with Pietro. I haven’t visited him in a few months...we got into a big fight again. But well, I don’t hate him, He’s been good._

_The other Ace ops are doing well by the way up in Atlas. Me and the other 8 kids are settled in Patch with Tai. Me and Rae are still working on things but we’re talking now so hey, that’s an improvement._

_I really wanna ask you though...how do you survive without sleeves up in Atlas? I’m down in patch and it’s cold as hell at the moment. How the hell are you up there walking around with no sleeves? You’re really just that stubborn huh? You prefer having a fashion sense then actually keeping yourself warm? I gotta say, I respect that._

_Enough about me though...how are things up there Cloves? How about Summer? I hope she’s baking you a lot of cookies like she did with Ruby and Yang. Knowing her she’d definitely want to take care of you. I did tell her once about you. I also caught Ruby writing to her once about you. I was not expecting that. She must have noticed how much you did for me...and meant to me._

_You know Cloves...there’s still one thing I regret not telling you before you left. I wish I could have told you but, well, I’m not really the bravest of the bunch. I love you, Cloves. Still do. No matter what the hell I do to forget you..I could never. I want to move on but..how can I?_

_I miss you Cloves. I miss you so much. But last time I wrote to you, I promised you I’d try to find happiness, and I did. Just not the way I had expected. Watching Ruby grow...watching Yang grow...that makes me happy. They’re both so grown now. Yang’s with Blake, just as suspected and Ruby found her place with Oscar. As much as I pretend that I don’t agree with who they decided to date, I’m genuinely happy. I haven't been this happy in a long time._

_You really showed me how not to be a depressed piece of shit and no matter what I do I can’t really show how much I appreciate you other than through these letters I keep writing to you. I know you’re reading them. You’re too much of a brat to not be curious. If only I could embarrass you…_

_On a different note, I’ll try not to keep you. I guess this is a goodbye for until the next time I write? yeah..I’ll see you Cloves. Have fun with Summer up there and keep smiling for me yeah?_

_From Qrow._

“Qrow! C’mon! Don’t be such a party pooper! Come join us!” 

Qrow wiped a stray tear from his eye before smiling and turning off his monitor and looked out the window. Yang and Ruby were outside with Tai, building snow forts. It had snowed in Patch and the three were enjoying the rare snowfall. Qrow had started enjoying winter more than he’d like to claim solely because Ruby had bought him a patterned sweater that had tiny crows and four leafed clovers on it. Qrow had never openly cried but that day, the amount of tears from his eyes, Ruby felt so bad. Qrow now found it amusing.

“Yeah, yeah I’m coming, hold on..”

He gently placed Clover’s pin that he had pinned to his chest on to the desk. He let his eyes gleam over the pin and sighed, sounding content. 

“ _Thank you, Clover._ ”


End file.
